sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jung Yong Hwa - Mileage With YDG
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 마일리지 (Mileage)right|200px *'Artista: 'Jung Yong Hwa With YDG *'Single:' Mileage *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop, Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Enero-2015 *'Distribuidor: 'FNC Entertainment 'Romanización' Baby yunanhido yeppeo neul hadeon yaegi tto hagido gwichanha jukgesseo Ooh baby hal mari inneunde gabyeopge deureobwa myeochiljjae ganghaenggun oneuldo chwallyeong All night jibeseon ttong gijeogwi Shower eorinijip Ride wolse gungminyeongeum daechurija wongeumsanghwan juyubi saenghwalbi gojeong jichul Schedule tight gunsori an hago jansori da badajumyeo chagokchagok ssahineun mailliji yonghwaga anju nara samhap meogeureo gajaneunde yeobo na eojjeoji? oneul nae mailliji sseodo doegenni han dare hanbeon isseulkka malkka han narini oneul nae mailliji naeilbuteo dasi ni pumeseo chagokchagok ssaheul teni Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab Baby jeomsim mwo meogeulkka? niga maeil meokdeon Menu malgo mwodeunji malhaebwa Ooh baby hal mari inneunde geujeone nae maeum jeonhago sipeo sambaegyuksiboil 247 Just 4. U gireumeul chaeun YDG airline chulhanghamnida bari daheul su eomneun got To the kingdom of heaven Yes this is it First class upgradehal su isseuseyeo pyeonhi swiseyo No doubt without doubt hell no brother siwonhan gaseum No brother oneul nae mailliji sseodo doegenni han dare hanbeon isseulkka malkka han narini oneul nae mailliji naeilbuteo dasi ni pumeseo chagokchagok ssaheul teni Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab geu eotteon Practical medical scientific knowledge babillon tapboda nopeun Luv ape ssak da balliji dadeul malliji But ni Smelleun nae pireul malliji yeolsimhi ssaha mailliji oneul nae mailliji sseodo doegenni han dare hanbeon isseulkka malkka han narini oneul nae mailliji naeilbuteo dasi ni pumeseo chagokchagok ssaheul teni neol wihan mailliji pyeongsaeng yeongwonhi neomaneul hyanghae chaeulge Please baby stay with me yaksokhae Promise naeilbuteo dasi ni pumeseo chagokchagok ssaheul teni Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab No, No, No, No, No, No, Baby Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab Hyeong, oneul gwaenchanhayo? baengman mailliji ssahanwasseo, man a jinjja? dangyeonhaji Ok ganeungeoya, man ¿mailliji? mailliji.... 'Español' Nena, especialmente hoy luces hermosa, siempre digo esto No tengo ganas de volver a decirlo Ooh nena, tengo algo que decirte, sólo escucha alegremente Horario dificil durante el día y sigo filmando toda la noche En la casa pañales sucios, baños, paseos a la guardería Renta mensual, pensión del estado, interés del préstamo, el reembolso del préstamo El dinero para la gasolina, gastos de mantenimiento, agenda apretada Escuchando todos tus regaños sin quejarme Tomare una a una mis millas Yonghwa me pregunto si quiero ir a beber Cariño, ¿Que debo hacer? ¿Hoy puedo usar de nuevo mi kilometraje? Es sólo un día de cada mes más o menos A partir de mañana Una vez más construiré lentamente mi kilomentraje en tus brazos Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab Nena, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para almorzar? No el menú que comes todos los días si no otra cosa Ooh nena, tengo algo que decirte Sólo quiero decirte mi corazón 247 días de 365 sólo por ti El avión YDG está preparado y listo para salir A un lugar donde tus pies no puedan pisar, al reino del cielo Si es así, puedes ascender a la primera clase Descansa cómodamente No hay dudas sin dudas, demonios no hermano Un corazón interesante, no hermano ¿Hoy puedo usar de nuevo mi kilometraje? Es sólo un día de cada mes más o menos A partir de mañana Una vez más construiré lentamente mi kilomentraje en tus brazos Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab Todo el conocimiento medico-científico práctico Se derrumba delante del amor que es más grande que la torre de Babilonia Todos intentan detenerme pero tu aroma me hace correr la sangre Trabajaré duro para construir mi kilometraje ¿Hoy puedo usar de nuevo mi kilometraje? Es sólo un día de cada mes más o menos A partir de mañana Una vez más construiré lentamente mi kilomentraje en tus brazos Mi kilometraje para ti Siempre lo construiré solo para ti, Por favor nena quedate conmigo Prometo, a partir de mañana Una vez más construiré lentamente mi kilomentraje en tus brazos Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab No, No, No, No, No, No, Nena Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab Hyung, ¿estas seguro que estas bien hoy? Tengo un millón de millas, hombre Oh, ¿En serio? Por supuesto Esta bien Vamos, hombre ¿Millas? Millas.... 'Hangul' Baby 유난히도 예뻐 늘 하던 얘기 또 하기도 귀찮아 죽겠어 Ooh baby 할 말이 있는데 가볍게 들어봐 며칠째 강행군 오늘도 촬영 All night 집에선 똥 기저귀 Shower 어린이집 Ride 월세 국민연금 대출이자 원금상환 주유비 생활비 고정 지출 Schedule tight 군소리 안 하고 잔소리 다 받아주며 차곡차곡 쌓이는 마일리지 용화가 안주 나라 삼합 먹으러 가자는데 여보 나 어쩌지? 오늘 내 마일리지 써도 되겠니 한 달에 한번 있을까 말까 한 날이니 오늘 내 마일리지 내일부터 다시 니 품에서 차곡차곡 쌓을 테니 Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab Baby 점심 뭐 먹을까? 니가 매일 먹던 Menu 말고 뭐든지 말해봐 Ooh baby 할 말이 있는데 그전에 내 마음 전하고 싶어 삼백육십오일 247 Just 4. U 기름을 채운 YDG airline 출항합니다 발이 닿을 수 없는 곳 To the kingdom of heaven Yes this is it First class upgrade할 수 있으세여 편히 쉬세요 No doubt without doubt hell no brother 시원한 가슴 No brother 오늘 내 마일리지 써도 되겠니 한 달에 한번 있을까 말까 한 날이니 오늘 내 마일리지 내일부터 다시 니 품에서 차곡차곡 쌓을 테니 Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab 그 어떤 Practical medical scientific knowledge 바빌론 탑보다 높은 Luv 앞에 싹 다 발리지 다들 말리지 But 니 Smell은 내 피를 말리지 열심히 쌓아 마일리지 오늘 내 마일리지 써도 되겠니 한 달에 한번 있을까 말까 한 날이니 오늘 내 마일리지 내일부터 다시 니 품에서 차곡차곡 쌓을 테니 널 위한 마일리지 평생 영원히 너만을 향해 채울게 Please baby stay with me 약속해 Promise 내일부터 다시 니 품에서 차곡차곡 쌓을 테니 Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab No, No, No, No, No, No, Baby Shabillab shabillab shabillab Shabillab shabillab shabillab 형, 오늘 괜찮아요? 백만 마일리지 쌓아놨어, man 아 진짜? 당연 하지 Ok 가는거야, man 마일리지? 마일리지.... 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop